


Left-Handedness

by Fangirlshrewt97



Category: Orgulho e Paixão (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Insecurity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 12:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16086146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlshrewt97/pseuds/Fangirlshrewt97
Summary: A surprising discovery has Luccino trying to comfort his Major’s insecurities





	Left-Handedness

**Author's Note:**

> So, my first fic in this fandom, this pairing has me head over heels for them. Let me know what you think! 
> 
> Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, but I am so glad they exist.

It was another pleasant day at the Valley, the birds signing and sun shining, leaving Luccino in a happy mood as he leisurely strolled back to his office. As he approached the building, he had a very familiar scuffling sound ring out from beyond the wooden walls. Otávio had reached before him and must have been doing the warmups for their fencing lesson. Luccino had told the major that he had a few errands to run in town and to get started without him. It looked like Otávio had listened. Biting his lips, Luccino quietly tiptoed his way to the entrance. He loved watching his lover fence, found the grace in his movements enchanting. 

 

In the office, Otávio had cleared some space for himself and was focused on his movements, the glint in his eyes telling Luccino he was lost to the world. But what really caught Luccino's eye was that Otávio had his foil in his left hand rather than his right. He took first position again, and started sparring with an imaginary partner, swiftly changing his footing back and forth, cutting through thin air almost faster than Luccino could see. He seemed so comfortable with his foil in his left hand, moved with even more delicacy and elegance than when he sparred with his right hand. 

 

Luccino waited with bated breath for the lovely dance to end, it was rare to watch the major be so free in his own skin, no one around with whom he had to pretend. Otávio kept moving, attacking and retreating, and at one point turning full circle as if he had dodged a duelist who ran straight at him. He was breathing hard if the rapid rise and fall of his chest was any indication, and sweat was collecting at his brow. 

 

It was only when Otávio finished the practice duel and went to get water that Luccino decided to show himself. 

 

"That was incredible Major."

 

Otávio started, he'd thought he had been alone in the barn. Quickly spinning, he saw his beloved mechanic smiling his sunshine smile at him. He felt his heart both melt and speed up. How had he gotten so lucky. 

 

"Lu-Luccino, what are you doing here?"

 

"What am I doing in my own office?" Luccino asked with a raised eyebrow. 

 

"I am - I meant why are you early?" Otávio spit out, brain still scrambling to come up with excuses. What if Luccino had seen him use his left hand?

 

Luccino shrugged as he got closer, watching the Major tense with each step. "I got done early".

 

Laughing awkwardly, Otávio ran a hand through his immaculate hair. "Of course you did". 

 

"Why are you acting like that?"

 

"Acting? Acting like what? I'm not acting like anything, there's nothing wrong, why would you ask me that?"

 

"I can wait you out Major".

 

"Wait what out? There's nothing to wait out, why are you just standing there, since you're early, go change so we can practice your fencing". 

 

Luccino kept his eyebrow raised but let the Major push him towards the back of the office where he stored his fencing uniform. Once changed, he went back to the 'training area', which Otávio was clearing with more focus than necessary .

 

"Ok, I'm changed."

 

Otávio jumped, like actually jumped, both feet leaving the ground.

 

"Luccino, make some noise when you walk will you?"

 

"Why are you acting so jumpy?"

 

"No reason".

 

"Do you actually think I'm stupid enough to fall for that?"

 

"No! That's not - ugh this - I -"

 

"Are unable to finish a sentence again?"

 

Otávio looked like he was about to come up with a retort but seeing Luccino's face, he deflated, sitting heavily on the bench, fiddling with the foil's handle. Luccino slowly made his way to him, not wanting to spook him, and sat close, thighs touching. Luccino gently bumped his knees against Otávio's, making him smile. 

 

"Well?" Luccino prompted, a grin firmly in place.

 

Otávio moved his head back, staring at the rafters being slowly turning to look at the younger man next to him, his smile growing as all the tension finally left him. How could he not feel as light as air when Luccino was next to him?

 

"It's stupid".

 

"It's not stupid if you are so nervous to tell me about it". 

 

"You saw me practicing alone right?"

 

"You were amazing".

 

"I was using my left hand".

 

"I saw. I didn’t know you could spar with your left hand. How long did it take you to learn to use your left hand like that?"

 

"Less than my right hand".

 

"What?" Luccino was confused now.

 

Taking a deep breath, Otávio said "I um, I was born left handed, but the nuns at the orphanage would beat my hands with a baton if they caught me using my left hand, so I learnt to use my right hand."

 

He gulped around the lump that had formed around his throat. It had been so long since he had admitted that secret to anyone. He kept his eyes closed, fearing Luccino’s reaction. But since when had Luccino ever reacted like he expected him to. 

 

"Otávio... I'm so sorry." His voice was genuine, and though he hid it, Luccino felt rage at the nuns who dared say such awful things to a yuong Otávio. 

 

"It's fine really, in one way it was good cause now I can use both hands for most tasks." Otávio shrugged, but his smile didn’t reach his eyes. 

 

"It's not fine. There is nothing wrong with being left handed". 

 

"If you think about it though, it's on par for my life".

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"Marrying Lydia would have been like using my right hand. The right thing to do. The proper way. It would be uncomfortable and never feel quite like it was supposed to be that way. But you, meeting you, being with you. It's like using my left hand. It's the easiest and most natural thing in the world to me". Otávio said, smiling a little bigger as he leaned more firmly against Luccino. 

 

"Otávio..."

 

"I think that may be why I was so scared at the start. This was yet another way in which I was different. The nuns thought I was cursed because I was left handed. Can you imagine what they would think of me now?"

 

"Screw what they think. If we led our lives by what society told us, no one would be happy." Luccino said, voice firm. He took Otávio's hands in his and brought them up to his mouth to kiss the interlocked fingers. "Otávio, Mariana once told me there is absolutely nothing, nothing wrong with me for liking who I like. I'm repeating that to you. Whether you are left handed or like men, there is nothing wrong with you. And anyone who tells us differently is just blinded by hate."

 

Otávio could feel tears prickling at the corners of his eyes, a feeling he was becoming accustomed to around Luccino who so easily fought off all of Otávio's demons with his kindness. He turned his hands to grip Luccino's, the rough texture so similar yet different to his own. 

 

"Thank you".

 

Luccino smiled, and gently took one hand back to caress Otávio's face. Holding his jaw lightly, he leaned in for a kiss, the Major meeting him halfway. The two of them stayed like that for a minute, resting their foreheads against each other's, hands framing the other's heads.

 

Suddenly Luccino pulled apart quickly, making Otávio panic. "What is it? Did you hear someone?"

 

"What? No. I just realized something".

 

"What did you realize?"

 

"Driving. You said things are easier to learn with your left hand right. I was teaching you as if you were right handed which is why it didn't stick. Let me try again, but this time I can teach you as a lefty".

 

"But what difference would it make? The left is for the streeing wheel and right for the levers".

 

"First, they are called brakes and you know this already. Second, I'll show you how you're supposed to changed the shifts with the left then train your right side muscles".

 

"I don't know about this Luccino". 

 

"Just trust me. It'll work". Luccino said, already pulling the Major toward the car. He turned suddenly, making Otávio bump into him, but before the other could complain, Luccino brought his mouth to the other's ear "I do wonder if you will be able to handle other levers better with your left hand too," brushing his fingers lightly over the other’s bulge before turning back to the car. He did not see the Major freeze, redder than a tomato, as his brain shut down. Or hear the tackle before it happened. 

 

Suffice to say, fencing lessons and driving lessons were postponed that day. 


End file.
